She Started It
by SwordsMaster231
Summary: Rainbow Dash isn't always as confident as she seems. Who would have thought that after all this time, the source of her troubles is one of her Mane Six friends? Which one, you ask? You'll just have to read and find out! Sorry if any ponies seem OOC but that's how I think they would react. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**She Started It**

Every pony knows what a sappy love story is like, right? I, for lack of a better word, hate them. The ones where princesses are save by princes; uninterested. The one where you find your true love through magic and stupidly specific situations? Hate those too. But the ones where you find out that the pony you _**thought**_ you loved wasn't _**actually **_the pony you loved and the_** actual**_ pony was your best friend; complete and utter disgrace.

So how exactly did I find myself in just such a situation? Yes, the third one. I hate how it's so cliche, how uncool it is, and how I could let myself get so vulnerable. But love has a way of overpowering all that deep rooted hostility. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Don't all good stories? I'm actually not sure when it begins but I think it may have been five years ago, when I was just a filly.

* * *

For all you MLP fans out there, I never expected to make a story like this. After reading nearly two hundred **Rainbow Dash x Twilight Sparkle **stories, though, I thought to myself: Why not make one of your own? Well, one reason is I have no idea what I'm doing. Well, I have _**some**_ idea but not much else. The second reason was my first story wasn't going anywhere. I figured that out a little too late and posted one chapter anyway. I actually got a review on it and I would like to thank **Pete the Rock **for giving me positive feedback.

* * *

Flames will be ignored and, as I just said, I would enjoy positive feedback. Hopefully this story goes further than the last one. Without further ado, here's-

**She Started It **

(Feel free to suggest a new title)

"Talking"

"_**Emphasis"**_

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the world of My Little Pony or the characters in it.

* * *

Every pony knew me as Rainbow Dash, as that was my name. I was the 'cutest little pony in Ponyville' according to nearly every mare that walked by. I basked in the attention at the time but now... I'm a little embarrassed. Anyway, not long after that my parents took me to see the Wonderbolts. They're a group of ponies who perform amazing tricks in the sky, rivaled by no one and equal to none. I instantly wanted to become one. From that moment on, my dream was to become a Wonderbolt. It helped that I was born a Pegasus. You know, the wings and all actually letting me fly. The first day after the show, I begged my parents to let me go to flight school... They weren't very supportive.

"You're such a beautiful young pony. You should focus more on your studies instead of performing for life." My mother argued.

"That's far too dangerous for my little filly." My father would say.

And just like that my hopes were dashed... Get it? *Sigh* Never mind. Two years after that I actually did go to flight school. And two years after _**that** _I had completed the program. I was so ecstatic that when I exited the building I instantly took to the air, without a care in the world. I suppose I should have watched where I was going... Or maybe I shouldn't have. Not five minutes after my release I ran smack dab into another pony, sending us both sprawling painfully to the ground.

"Ow!" The mare yelped.

"Sorry about that!" I said instantly, trotting over to see if she was alright.

She looked up at me with her eyes narrowed but I knew she wasn't mad, just a little annoyed. I tilted my head as I looked at her. I hadn't seen her around Ponyville before, so she must have been new. It was pretty obvious that she was a unicorn, easily identifiable by the horn sticking out of her head. Three or four books were scattered around her and it appeared as if she had been carrying them. With magic, of course. All unicorns can perform magic. Her coat was lavender and her hair was just slightly darker, with magenta highlights here and there. Her amethyst eyes glowed with curiosity as she gazed back at me. I chuckled at her and reached out a hoof to help her up. She accepted it graciously and heaved herself to her feet.

"Sorry." I apologized again. "Just got a little excited and... well... I like to fly really fast a lot, too."

She rolled her eyes at me and picked up her books.

"Well, since it _**was** _an accident I forgive you." She said smartly.

Wow, I hadn't talked to her for five minutes and I already knew she was an egghead.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself. "I just moved here from Canterlot and from my time already spent here, I must say it's much more exciting."

Ah, so I was right! She _**is** _new. I gave her a lopsided grin and introduced myself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." I said and bowed extravagantly. "And I'm the fastest pony in Equestria!" I shouted as I suddenly leaped into the air.

I hovered in the air for a moment and looked at her, laughing when I saw her bewildered expression.

"Well... It was nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." She said politely and nodded. She trotted away, only to look back once or twice.

I smiled after her the whole way and once she was gone I took off into the air again. I was in a great mood today! Everything was perfect! I whooped and hollered as I soared higher and higher... I think that might have been the beginning of my feelings for her. Yeah, you caught me. I'm in love with my best friend Twilight Sparkle. I have been for about three months now and she still doesn't know. I've never worked up the courage to tell her... Which is really uncool of me! Ugh! But I didn't realize my feelings for her at first. Oh no, it took me a _**long** _time. Probably not so much realizing it as accepting it. On that day a year ago... Yeah, that's definitely when it started.

* * *

And the plot, like gravy, thickens! :) The first couple of chapters will be told through Rainbow's point of view but I will alert you if the POV changes. So how did you like it? Did I do a good job of explaining her situation? If not, feel free to post questions and I'll answer them as best I can. Until next chapter! Peace!


	2. The Choices I Make

**The Choices I Make**

The day after I met her I was introduced to her again, courtesy of Applejack. Apparently they had met in a similar situation and were now pretty close, along with Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, of course. We called ourselves the Mane Six, because we each had an Element of Harmony. Loyalty, that's yours truly, Honesty, that's Applejack, Kindness, that's Fluttershy, Generosity, that's Rarity, Laughter, that was Pinkie Pie, and Magic, which was Twilight.

We quickly discovered how smart Twilight was. Heck, she practically _**lived **_in a library. She might have been a major egghead, but I enjoyed being around her anyway. At the time, I didn't know why I felt so comfortable around her. Maybe it was the fact that opposites are supposed to attract and we were definitely two very different ponies. I didn't dwell on it too much, though, because I'm not one to worry about such things; or anything, really. Little did I know it would only get harder.

After two months of getting to know her our contact became more… Constant, I guess you could say. I never was one for reading books but she introduced me to the world of Daring Do, an adventurous mare like myself who never backed down from a challenge. It's safe to say that I visited much more frequently after that. And to top it all off, she was my biggest supporter in my dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. The first time I performed a Sonic Rainboom she was the first to congratulate me, quite excitedly I must say.

All of my friends' support mattered, but I took hers to heart. The moves weren't perfect unless I got her approval. The technique was always flawed until I saw her smile and nod approvingly. The limits I placed on myself were broken simply by hearing her laugh. I don't think she realized it, but she made me happier than I had ever felt before. And before I knew it, I was being asked for a _**leading **_position on the Wonderbolts! I didn't ask them, _**they **_asked _**me**_! To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement; more like 'on-the-verge-of-fainting-from-excitement'.

I instantly said yes! This was what I had wanted my whole life! But when the time finally came for me to sign the contract, Spitfire herself watching me, I began to have doubts. The contract read as follows-

"My loyalty to the Wonderbolts comes first and I must be prepared at a moment's notice should the princess request my assistance or aid. No distractions and no questions asked. I am a Wonderbolt and I accept these terms."

All I had to do was sign, but what about my friends? They were like family to me! I couldn't just leave them behind! With my new career I wouldn't get to see them for months on end, maybe even a year! I'd miss them all terribly: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy… Twilight, I would miss her the most. And it was at that moment that I realized what she meant to me. The quill dropped from my mouth as I gasped suddenly and abruptly took a step back. I couldn't do it. I thought this was my dream… _**This **_was what I had wanted my whole life, wasn't it?

And yet… a life without _**her **_didn't feel like the kind of life I wanted, or even needed, for that matter. I couldn't stand to be alone for so long… to be without Twilight for so long. She kept me balanced, she kept me steady. Without her I wouldn't be standing where I am at this exact moment; without her, I wouldn't have ever amounted to anything special. And I was ready to leave all of them without so much as a thank you? What kind of friend would that make me? I shook my head and stepped back once again.

"I'm sorry… I can't accept…" I said solemnly, looking up sadly at the Captain of the Wonderbolts.

She stared at me for a long time, seemingly contemplating her answer. In the end she just nodded at me in understanding, took the scroll, and left without a word. I could have sworn I saw her smile encouragingly at me as she left but I couldn't be sure. I sighed heavily and looked out the window, admiring the sky and the clouds it held. A sense of peace fell over me and a smile made its way onto my face. Wait until my friends heard about this.


	3. AN

Author's Note

It has been brought to my attention that my story may not be all it's cracked up to be. The follows, favorites and reviews are highly appreciated but I would like to give a shout out to **The Watcher**. He/ she pointed out that my story format is eerily similar to that of **The-Incredible-Blunderbolt**'s "Dreams". I searched for this exact story and after reading it I have come to this realization: this particular story influenced **She Started It **to a high degree and I had no ill intent upon writing it. **The-Incredible-Blunderbolt**'s idea is his/ hers alone and I merely wanted to make my own story with a similar background. I would first like to apologize to the author of "Dreams". Plagiarism was the last thing on my mind when I wrote my story and, again, I apologize if it came off that way. To **The Watcher**, I would like to thank him/ her for this obvious lapse in my story and if it should be edited, deleted or replaced feel free to make suggestions. Thank you all for reading my story and for the positive feedback but if ever again I make the same mistake, don't hesitate to bring it to my attention.


	4. The Path I Take

**The Path I Take**

That was three months ago, as you might have guessed. At first they all questioned why I turned down the only chance I would get of chasing my dream. I simply answered-

"A dream isn't worth following if you aren't willing to live in it."

That's all I would say. They stopped pressing the issue shortly thereafter, knowing I would talk about it if and when I wanted to. Over the next three months I slowly realized why exactly I _**had **_turned down that contract: to stay with Twilight. I blushed profusely the first time it came to mind and I knew it was true. And I knew exactly why I chose to stay. But my heart and my mind were at war with one another. Isn't that always the cheesy excuse? Part of me yelled:

"You can't love her she's your best friend!"

But the other part of me screamed:

"But I do! I love her with every ounce of my being! I would be nothing without her!"

And so on and so forth. My actions showed my conflicting thoughts over those three months, as every time I brushed up against Twilight or even _**saw **_her, I would blush like a school filly and my mouth wouldn't work. I lost count of how many times she asked me if I was feeling alright. My response every time was:

"Y-yeah, just fine!"

And she would give me a worried look and drop it for the time being. But then came our vacation. This is actually where we catch up with current time and I'm a nervous wreck. Not _**only**_ will I be cooped up in a small space with Twilight, not _**only**_ will it be like that for hours on end, not _**only **_will it be just us because the others couldn't make it, but our trip will take us to a beautiful camping ground with no small amount of romantic settings. And did I forget to mention we're sharing a room? Oh yeah, and a bed.

Usually I fly to clear my head but Applejack suggested I try pacing if I had the jitters. It wasn't working. I had tried flying first but that only proved to worsen my situation, as I daydreamed about scooping Twilight into my hooves, grasping her close to me and flying off into the sunset… Argh! There I go again! Pacing is a lot safer. And I have to admit it was helping with my nervous energy. The train dropping us a mile from the campsite was due to leave in one hour and I had been doing this since eight in the morning. It is now three in the evening and I don't feel much better.

I couldn't talk to any of them about this. They just wouldn't understand what I'm going through. If they found out that I swing that way they would probably-

"Are you alright in there, Sugar Cube?"

I jumped and spun around at the sound of Applejack's voice, trying desperately to slow down my heart rate. I stared at her wide-eyed while she just tilted her head in curiosity.

"Geez, Applejack, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said in exasperation.

"You've been in here for a long time. Is there somethin' on your mind?" She asked.

I looked at the ground and shuffled my hooves.

"No." I lied. "It's nothing important."

"I know you too well, Rainbow. I know when you're lyin'." Applejack pointed out.

I looked up at her with resignation and let out a sigh.

"I suppose I have no choice." I grumbled. "Could you close the door please? I want this to be private."

Applejack nodded and kicked the door closed, trotted over to me, and sat down across from me waiting for an explanation. I took a deep breath and began.

"I'm in love with a pony," I started determinedly. "But I don't think they love me back."

She just nodded for me to continue when I paused.

"And the pony I love… Well, let's just say they're not who you would expect them to be. It's complicated and really hard to explain."

I pulled myself to my feet and trotted to the window, looking up at the clouds wistfully.

"Even flying through the clouds doesn't help… and that's my solace, Applejack."

I looked back at her with a sad expression.

"This love I feel is so strong not even my biggest comfort can help with the turmoil inside of me. And the worst part is I hardly stand a chance of getting together with them. They're smart, funny, a natural leader, friendly, good with animals and every pony really, and they've stolen my heart. I doubt they even know what they've done."

I stared at my hooves again as a few tears trickled down my face. I couldn't care less about how uncool I was being right now. I'm a mare and I'm emotional, cut me some slack. I looked up through bleary eyes to see Applejack contemplating my words. She looked up at me and responded.

"I hate to see you in so much pain but the only way to fix it is if you act on it." She pointed out.

"You never know until you try."

I looked down for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and whispered my response.

"Not knowing is better than rejection."

"Is it really?" She retorted.

"You would rather spend the rest of your life hurt, alone, wondering whether or not whoever this pony is does or doesn't return your feelings?! That's no way to live your life, Rainbow! Where's the free-spirited, courageous Pegasus I know? What happened to your confidence and trust? What happened that made you doubt yourself so much?"

I just snapped.

"TWILIGHT HAPPENED!" I screamed and collapsed to the ground sobbing, painfully aware of Applejack's shocked expression.

"Don't you see? I'm in love with Twilight. Not only is she one of my best friends, she's another mare. What would she think of me if I were to confess? What do _**you**_ think of me? What would the others think of me? I don't even know what I think of myself! I'm so conflicted and confused and I don't know how to handle it! Why does love have to be so _**cruel**_?!" I cried out.

How ironic… the great Rainbow Dash has been reduced to a sobbing, heaving mess all because of one mare. The only positive thought I had was at least I wasn't this upset over some random colt. Applejack stared for a moment longer before trotting over to me and lying down beside me, draping a hoof over my shoulders. I didn't bother to push her away, mostly fearful she would do so herself. She surprised me beyond comprehension, though, when she next spoke.

"It takes a lot of courage to do what you just did." She started.

"To openly admit your true feelings for another pony, much less one of your filly friends is a hefty task. Even I have trouble with it. Listen, Rainbow, you're not weak because of this. If anythin' it's made you stronger. You've had to fight relentlessly against yourself in a war that never seems to end. And yet you still come out with only a few scratches and bruises. How? Because you're Rainbow Dash. Nothing can stop you once you once you set your mind to it, and certainly not this current problem. We're your friends, Rainbow; we won't judge you just because of your sexual preference. You're still you and you might not be the same way if you'd set your sights on any pony different. The only road block is your own mind. You have convinced yourself it can't happen or won't, but you've never even thought about the what ifs. What if she does return your feelings? What if everything turns out alright, which it most likely will? What if… even if it's the smallest chance in the world- That you're wrong about her reaction? I know this is a big decision for you and I'm not saying you should rush it, but you should at least give it a chance. Tell you what- I'm coming with you."

My head snapped up at that and I stared at her incredulously.

"W-what?" I stammered. "Really?!"

She nodded with a huge smile on her face and pulled herself off the floor, bringing me into a standing position as well.

"You've shown you can be strong, Rainbow; countless times over. I know emotions aren't your strong suit and that's why your confidence isn't what it used to be, but you have to remember who we're dealing with here! You're Rainbow Dash! The fastest pony in Equestria! Are you gonna' let somethin' as silly as _**this **_slow you down?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at her, giving her a playful shove.

"Of course not, you know me! Arrogant and hard-headed; to me the sky is the limit and nothing can get in my way!" I shouted jubilantly.

I actually rose off the floor and flew a few laps around the room, scattering random items everywhere, before settling down beside her again.

"Oops… Sorry about the room." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Applejack shook her head and chuckled at my antics.

"No need to apologize, Sugar Cube. I'm just glad you got your confidence back somewhat. So that settles it, I'll come with you and Twilight."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"But wait, the train leaves in less than an hour and they aren't selling anymore tickets. Plus, the cabin only has one bed. Where will you sleep?"

She shook her head and chuckled again.

"I'm a farm pony, Rainbow. I won't have any problems sleeping on the floor. All I need is a blanket and my Stetson and I'm all set."

She grinned widely at me again, causing me to reciprocate with one of my own. My first question struck me, though, as we exited the room.

"What about the train?"

She looked over at me with a slightly uncomfortable look before she responded.

"Well that depends- How much weight can you carry?"

I looked at her strangely before answering.

"My limit is about thirty five pounds. Anything over that and trees, and who knows what else, could be a hazard. Not to mention the wind is too slow that close to the ground."

She seemed to be thinking for a moment before looking over at me with a slightly disturbing smile.

"That's perfect! Since I can't get on the train, and I weigh thirty pounds even, you can fly me there."

I spluttered at her 'simple' solution and gawked at her.

"Are you kidding me?! I mean, no offense, but carrying that much weight _**that **_far- I'll be worn out not even five miles from the station!"

"Relax, Rainbow. Despite being an Earth pony I know quite a bit about how a Pegasus flies, thanks to your constant tirades about…"

She stopped suddenly but I knew what she was going to say next.

"It's okay, Applejack. I'm over it." I said more stiffly than I intended.

She sighed in response and we trotted in silence for a moment before she spoke up again.

"If I did the math right, then the hardest part will be lifting off."

"You probably didn't, but you're right." I deadpanned.

I smirked at her as she sent me a mock glare.

"Once you get far enough off the ground the thermal wind will catch in your wings," she continued. "And you'll be able to take off easily!"

I pondered it for a moment. It could work, in theory, but I was still a bit skeptical.

"Do you mind if we practice first? I don't want to strain anything and risk you falling off."

She nodded her consent and smiled lightly at me. Dang, her smiles are contagious. Just for the record, I am _**not **_attracted to Applejack. Although… I could fake it and see if Twilight got jealous or something. I shook my head. I could ask Applejack about that later. For now, she needed serious help on her flying lessons.


End file.
